1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting fixtures, and, more particularly, to a device for visually altering the shape, direction, and perceived sense of light sources contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,654 relates to an optical system using refraction and reflection to convert the light into a concentrated beam of light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,896 relates to a luminarie for area lighting which includes a reflector and a refractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,133 relates to a luminaire having a reflector for providing two beams in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,643 relates to an artificial light source using lenses and photo-conducting cables to provide light from the source to another location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,633 relates to a lighting unit having reflectors for generating light band type of lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,088 relates to an elongated lighting device which includes a ribbed glass over the light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,066 relates to a continuous row lighting assembly joined together with end panels.